dgmkinkmemefandomcom-20200216-history
Fourth Meme Filled
Fourth!Meme - Filled Requests Hello, hello! These are the fills from the fourth meme! Please help make this list longer by filling requests! _________________________________________________________________________________ 'M/M' Cross/Allen * Allen/Cross: He never loved him. (Fill) Cross/Lavi * Cross/Lavi? sort of: Lavi's ass (Fill) * Cross/Lavi: Something based off the song Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence. Any kinks. (Fill) Cross/Tyki * Tyki/Cross: Cross`s bedding skills got Tyki curious. (Fill) Cyril/Tyki * Cyril/Tyki: Cyril using powers on his brother, incest, noncon (Fill) Earl/Tyki * Earl/Tyki: Carriage sex (Fill) ''Krory/Lavi *Krory/Lavi: Rough smex w/ lots of scratches and bitemarks (Fill) Kanda/Allen *Yullen: AU; "It all started with small writings on the desk they both used for their history class." (Fill (?)) *AreKan: Allen has a thing for video taping sex. Naturally Kanda disapproves. (Picture Fill) * Yullen: Millennia after everything has happened, Allen and Kanda find themselves bored. Allen took over the position of Millennium Earl and Kanda simply doesn't die. Shenanigans ensue. (Fill) * Allen/Kanda: Kanda to join their game of strip poker. Must somehow contain: "Why did everyone always assume that Kanda was bad at cards?" (Fill 1) (Fill 2) (Fill 3) * Yullen: Allen uses the Yobai (Night Crawling) technique to seduce Kanda into consensual sex... (Fill) 'Kanda/Lavi' * Lavi/Kanda: Lavi has a thing for Kanda's long hair (shower sex) (Fill) * Lavi/Kanda: Kanda and Lavi met the first time and where it eventually led years later. Lavi tops. (Fill) * LaviYuu: Incredibly bad sex. Lavi bottoms. (Fill 1) (Fill 2) * LavixKanda: Pickup lines. (Fill) Komui/Kanda *Komui/Kanda: Phone sex (Fill) 'Leverrier/Link' * Leverrier/Link: Phone sex w/ Allen at the Inspector's side. (Fill) 'Nea/Allen' * Nea/Allen: Angsty first time sex in his head while he lays wounded in the sickbay. (Fill) Tyki/Allen *Tyki/Allen and Cyril/Allen: non-con; Tyki's got a new toy and Cyril was never one to let a "pretty thing" go to waste. (Fill) * Poker Pair: Dark seduction and consensual. (Fill) * Tyki/Allen; implied Yullen: Tyki captures and rapes Allen on top off a chained, unconscious Kanda. Non-con, torture (psychological and physical), bondage, etc. (Fill) '''Tyki/Lavi' * Tyki/Lavi: Lavi gets fisted (Fill) * Lucky: Vulnerability. Poor Lavi has been rendered helpless in some way. (Fill) __________________________________________________________________________________ 'F/F' ''Lenalee/Miranda *Lenalee/Miranda: Neither has been with a girl before but Lenalee doesn't mind experimenting. (Fill) __________________________________________________________________________________ 'Hetero' 'Kanda/Lenalee' * Kanda/Lenalee - Intercrural sex (between the thighs sex). (Fill) 'Lavi/Lenalee' * LaviLena: "Mirror" (Fill) 'Miranda/Lavi' * "I'm going to ride you like a Peruvian rides a Llama." (Fill) __________________________________________________________________________________ 'Threesome/Moresomes' 'Cross/Tyki/Lavi' * Cross/Tyki/Lavi: AU Cross and Tyki dominate Lavi. Lavi double-penetrated. no non-con. (Fill) 'Cyril/Lulubell/Tyki' * Cyril/Lulubell/Tyki: Hot threesome between the Noah of Lust, Pleasure, and Desires (Fill) 'OT4' * Lenalee/Kanda/Allen/Lavi: The first time together (Fill) * LaviLena and Yullen, Lenalee and Allen making out while being fucked. (Fill) 'Tyki/Sheryl/Jazdevi/Allen' * Tyki/Sheryl/combined!Jazdevi/Allen: Allen is captured by the Noah, and they decide to have a little fun with the boy. Allen fights back, not being weak and submissive. Non-con, hair/tentacle bondage, double penetration, forced blow job, humiliation, name-calling, use of Noah abilities, torture (Fill) __________________________________________________________________________________ 'Other' Anyone/Object or Anything Involving Objects '*Golems included* *Leverrier/Timcanpy: Free Prompt. (Fill) * Golem Orgy: Experiment gone wrong (Komui's fault). The golems scream their ecstasy using their owner`s voices all over the Black Order. (Fill) Black Order Mix-Mash *Everyone/Everyone: Imagined aftermath of D.Gray-Man Character Book party. Multiple pairings. (Fill 1) (Fill 2) ''Etc Silly Things and/or Nonsexual Fills''''' * Hijinks at Miranda and Marie's wedding. (Fill)